Don't Tempt Me
by doctorinthebox
Summary: Things take a bit of an unexpected turn when the guys are by themselves in the office. Thank god for cameras. Mavin M


Things were slow in the Rooster Teeth office; Jack was away in Australia, Geoff and Ray were at lunch and Ryan was in the studio halfway across the building.

This left Gavin and Michael alone in the Achievement Hunter room, where they were recording their latest video together. The game they were playing was proving to be difficult, causing a constant strand of profanities out of Michael's mouth.

"God damn it Gavin, you fucking idiot," Michael yelled, hoping the yelling would cover the smile that was constantly on his face when he was with Gavin.

"S-sorry Michael," Gavin stuttered, trying his hardest to hold back his laughter.

Michael gave Gavin a shove, knocking the controller out of Gavin's hand, allowing Michael to win the round. Michael jumped out of his seat, "Aw yeah! Suck my dick motherfucker!"

"You know, if you keep offering that Michael, I might just have to take you up on it," Gavin said, glancing at Michael.

Michael stopped bloating and looked down at Gavin. That hadn't exactly been the response that he was expecting. It had sounded almost as if Gavin was serious... but they were never serious about that kind of stuff, right? Michael could almost make out a slight blush rising on Gavin's face.

"Sit down you git, the new round is starting."

Michael took his seat and got focused back into the game, forgetting the comment. The next round went by quickly, almost as if Gavin wasn't particularly trying, leaving Michael victorious once again.

Michael threw his hands in the air, swinging his chair to face Gavin, "Fuck yeah suck it Gavin, I beat your as-"

All of a sudden his mouth was being roughly covered by Gavin's. Completely surprised, it took Michael a moment to realize what was happening and then another moment to push Gavin off him.

"Gavin, what the hell?"

"I told Michael, if you kept offering, I was going to have to take you up on it."

"Up on wha-" Gavin's mouth was on his once again. Getting the message, Michael became more relaxed. He'd expected something like this to happen one day, though he was never really certain when. Their relationship was one where they _wanted_ it to happen, them getting together, but didn't feel the particular need to _make_ it happen and possibly cause problems.

Beneath the feeling on his lips, Michael felt hands on the buttons of his pants. Michael's head felt light, making it almost impossible to focus on both areas at once and before he knew it, his pants were at his ankles and Gavin's hands were nearing the top of his boxers.

Gavin's mouth began to travel down Michael's neck, to his chest and stomach, and then finally he was kneeling on the ground, hovered over Michael's boxer line. The outline of Michael's almost-hard dick could be seen through the fabric and Gavin started placing light kisses on it, causing small moans from Michael.

Gavin's grabbed the top of the boxers on each side and pulled them down, allowing Michael's dick to come free. Michael lifted his hips up, helping Gavin pull the boxers down to join Michael's pants at his ankles.

Gavin stared at it for a moment before he brought his mouth down to Michael's tip. He parted his lips and placed the tip in his mouth, circling it with his tongue. If Michael wasn't hard yet, he was now. He bucked his hips, shoving his length into Gavin's mouth.

Gagging slight at first, but quickly getting into a rhythm, Gavin moved his head up and down, taking almost all of Michael into his mouth. Every so often, Gavin would move his mouth down to the base of Michael's dick, kissing the underside of it and then licking his way back up to the tip and circle his tongue around.

Everything he did brought a response from Michael. At one point, Michael had had to cover his mouth to keep back a loud moan, knowing that anyone passing in the hall would be able to hear him. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through Gavin's hair.

Gavin continued to take Michael's dick in his mouth. After a few minutes, Gavin could feel Michael getting more tense. Knowing he was close, Gavin glanced up and could see that Michael had his head leaned back and his mouth was open, letting his quick, sharp breaths out.

Michael grabbed the armrest and clenched his hand into Gavin's hair, holding him still as he was set over the edge. He moaned softly as he exploded into Gavin's mouth. Gavin was slightly surprised by the amount and gagged again, but took all of it in his mouth. He kept his mouth there for a few moments, cleaning the mess with his tongue.

Michael opened his eyes and looked down at the guy he called his best friend, the one who had just given him one of the best blowjobs of his life. He reached down and grabbed Gavin on both sides of his face, pulling him up into a hard kiss.

Realizing that he was still half naked, Michael let go of Gavin's face. They both stood up, Michael bending over to pull up his pants, and then they both returned to sitting in their own seats.

The game they were playing had ended, seeing as they had been too busy to complete the round, so they shut the system off. At that moment, Geoff walked in.

"Hey Gav, I brought you some lunch, it's in the kitchen."

"Oh thanks Geoff, that's great!" At this Gavin got up to follow Geoff out of the room. Before he left the room, he turned and flashed Michael a smile and said, "Send me a copy."

Not exactly sure what he meant, Michael smiled to himself and shook his head to clear it. He turned back to his computer and went to unplug the microphone. As he went to close out of some of the programs on his screen, he noticed something and suddenly his eyes widened, understand what Gavin had meant.

As was normal when they recorded, Michael and Gavin would have a camera facing toward them to catch all of Michael's anger and Gavin's stupidity firsthand. That camera had been facing Michael when he been sitting in the chair with Gavin between his legs.

Stopping the recording and rewinding, he say that the camera had caught everything that had happened, at a pretty nice angle too, he admitted to himself.

Hearing footsteps down the hall, Michael quickly saved the file and clicked out of it, reminding himself he would definitely have to watch that later.


End file.
